A Trip to the Country
Background A Trip To The Country is the 10th mission in Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. It takes place in 1933 and will be the 1st of many missions that take place in this year. Frank will give you the briefing. Frank says that, "We have two trucks with the best liquor coming in from Canada". He wants you and Paulie to meet Sam at the hand off point. Walkthrough Beginning After the meeting with Frank, you will have a new task to be done. First, get to Ralph. He is inside the warehouse on your right. Get up to him and talk to him. After talking, follow him and he will teach you how to steal a Bolt V8. Now, take the car and drive outside of the yard. Meet Paulie at the warehouse Once you're out, check your map. You must head to the warehouse, and it's quite far from here. From here, turn right and follow this road. Turn right when the road ends, and follow this road to the Central Island Tunnel. When you're out of the tunnel, look for the second junction to the left. It's a wide road. Turn to that road, and follow it up the Giuliano Bridge. When you've passed the bridge, just drive straight. Get pass the bank to your right just before a turning. After the turning to the left, turn right at the next junction. Drive straight, ignoring the first junction to the left. The warehouse you're looking for is located at the next left junction, being the second one. Stop your vehicle at the green arrow. A long cut scene will play, and if this is your first time through, I recommend that you watch it, so you don't get confused. Investigate After the long chat in the truck, it's time to start the difficult part. You'll have your shotgun equipped with you. Let it be, and continue forward. Keep following the path pass some houses at the sides. Once you reach at the back area, you should spot a truck, with a man inside. Approach it and a cut scene will play. Apparently the cops and the Morello's are ordered to kill Salieri's men and steal the liquor for themselves. Get help and find Sam When you start back, quickly get to the front of the truck, but stay at the sides. Strafe to the right and shoot the two enemies in front of you. This place will be swarming with Morello's men, so stay off from a fight. You must now go back to Paulie. Do not take the path you took just now, because enemies will be appearing there a lot. Instead, take the other fork (left side at the starting perspective). Avoid taking the houses route, since enemies tend to appear from there, although you'll have to fight them afterwards. Just keep running through the grassy area, and go talk to Paulie. You might encounter a few enemies here, but they're all no problem. Once you finished talking, go run forward. Get your Colt M1911A1 equipped. A few enemies will come out from the houses at the sides, so here's a hint. Usually, Paulie will spot an enemy faster than you do. So, stay with him, and once you hear Paulie's gunfire, quickly look around for where he's aiming. Move forward, and once the area is cleared, Paulie will run to an opened warehouse. Once you're there, turn backwards and you'll see an enemy crouching down behind the door. Take him out, and there's a few enemies in this area. If you can, assist Paulie so he won't die. Remember, his health is on the left side of the screen, and it's important to make sure he's not killed. One enemy is behind a staircase. Take him out with the shotgun, and have it equipped. You could take the medicine on the wall if you need it. Now, get up the stairs backwards, so you're facing the entrance (where you came from). When you reach the top of the stairs, you'll see an enemy here, couching down. Shoot him. Another one is here, but if Paulie killed him already, then it's fine. Paulie will grab the crowbar, and he'll head down for the locked barn. The game auto-saves. Now, hear what Paulie has to say. Equip your shotgun, or if you have some bullets for the Colt 1911, equip it. Right when he opens the door, aim up and shoot the guy above you. Take cover, reload, and shoot the guy on the right side. Then, quickly aim for the left side enemy. You must do this quick, or they'll run to you themselves and shoot you, which will kill you faster. Now, you'll spot a staircase. Turn backwards and climb it this way. Shoot the guy in front of you, and grab the health medicine on the wall in front of the stairs. You will spot another stairs leading up. Get to it and head upstairs. Sam is here, lying down half dead. Wait for Paulie to approach with you, and Sam will start talking. After that, you must stay with Sam. Now, look out through the opening here. Two cars will stop outside, and they're cops. Quickly get down and stay at the position where you killed the guy above you (when Paulie opened the door). You'll see a cop or two coming up, so shoot them. If they got pass you, just shoot them at the first stairs. Now, once you hear some gunfire outside, quickly get down and head to the entrance. Paulie will be here, shooting at them. Quickly shoot them all. You must clear the entire enemy here, so Paulie and you can save Sam without any interruption. Once you kill them, get up to Paulie, and a cut scene will play. Get back to the city After that, you will start out at the back of the truck. You must shoot any vehicles that will try to hit the truck. You will also have the Thompson 1928 (Tommy Gun) with you, so no problem. One car will speed up and will try to ram you, so shoot them at the window. Let them hit you once, and before they need to speed up again, shoot them through the window. Shoot the driver first, and then continue with the others. After a while, another car will come up to ram you and shoot at the same time. Try to shoot them before they reach you, because they will shoot you too. Shoot them, and one final vehicle will come right up. Shoot them quickly. Take note that it's possible for you to be killed, so be careful. Once they're all cleared, and there's no more interruption, a cut scene will play. Visit Lucas Bertone(Optional) Your objective is very simple; warn Lucas' friend as fast as possible. Yes, there's a timer right when you start, so no picnic. Get back to your vehicle quick. Look at the map. The location is at Haboken, near the Pompeii Bar, which is not very far from here. From the workshop, there's a long road connecting your position now to the location you must head to, to your left. While driving there, you must not speed off very quick, because if a cop catches you doing it, it's difficult to finish the job. So, use the speed limiter. Once you reach near Lucas's friends' house, you'll see a green arrow pointing to a door. Tommy will knock on the door, and inform him that the cops are heading for him. He'll thank you and Lucas for the help, and then disappears. After that, you can safely drive back to the workshop. Once you reach back to the workshop, get to Lucas and talk to him. Since you did what he told you to, he will have a reward for you. Follow him. He will teach you how to steal an Ulver Airstream. After that, he will give you the location for the vehicle. The vehicle is situated in Oakwood (it's now opened, because the road was blocked before). Get to the X on the map. It's a simple task, so don't get yourself in trouble by getting caught by the police. The car is around the houses, parked with no one around it. Get to it slowly, and steal it. Make sure there are no cops around though. After stealing it, drive back to the bar. You could just leave your old car there (it will spawn back at the garage). Trivia *The white dot in Hoboken, is the police car. *It is the few appearances of the Lassiter V16 police. It is still driven by Lost Heaven police, even though it is a state vehicle. *Tommy cannot break into the car, and the police there will ignore any crimes. They will just stand at the door, doing nothing External links *Video Walkthrough *Video Walkthrough *Video Walkthrough *Video Walkthrough *Video Walkthrough Category:Missions